The present invention relates to a sealing strip for a housing of a pelletizing machine.
Pelletizing machines have usually a protective hood and four side walls which surround the machine and are provided with windows. The windows are turnable and are closeable by abutting against window frames. Moreover, flaps are often provided underneath the protective hood in the region of the drive aggregate of the machine. The flaps can be open for better accessibility to the aggregates of the machine.
It is known to provide the turnable windows over the protective hoods and other plates of the housing with seals. It prevents dirtying the pressing chamber of the pelletizing machine by entering surrounding air and also discharge of the pellet dust to the mounting space. When such seals are provided, there is the danger in the known pelletizing machines that in the case of insignificant untightness, air penetrates from the mounting space into the pressing chamber which is surrounded by the protective hood. Since the manufacture of the pellets must be performed only with conditioning clean air, one is forced to air-condition the whole air in the mounting chamber. This is of course relatively expensive.
A conditioning of the air can be dispensed with when in accordance with another solution the manufacture of the pellets is performed in vacuum maintained in the pressure chamber. Such an operation requires a complete sealing since otherwise, even with the smallest untightness, air is aspirated from outside into the pressing chamber. This untightness has to be taken into consideration when the protective hood is provided with relatively big turnable windows which are necessary for monitoring the machine and its service.